


Hellfire

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is injured, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fire, It is Lafayette, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Polyamory, This kinda sucks, Very graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alex is having a great day,let's just fuck it up for him,shall we?





	1. The fire part

Alex walked into his office,in the wonderful building of Washington's Law Firm, thinking absolutely nothing could go wrong on this beautiful day. He held his head high and strut into the building, even if there was no one there to bask at his amazing brilliance. He woke up at around 5, as opposed to 5:30, and he managed to get out of his snuggle pile without waking a single one of his lovers up, thank you very much. He kissed his sleeping partners, and stuck a sticky note on each of their foreheads that had various forms of "I love you" writen on it, knowing he wouldn't be there to tell them that himself when they wake up. He actually got the opportunity to make a fresh pot of coffee, instead of drinking a cold cup from the pot that he made the night before. He even managed to eat breakfast today, which consisted of a price of toast and an apple. He quickly went into his working mode and got engulfed in his work, in the office far away from others, as to not be disturbed.  
  
At around 3 p.m. he heard a small bang from the empty office across from him. He thought nothing of it, as that office often had numerous issues with it, hence why no one used it.  
  
He flew back into his super,very,special work he was doing before he got distracted. Yet, an hour later, when he heard a loud crack, and smelled the putrid smell of smoke, he exited his office. When he got outside his jaw dropped. There was fire surrounding the walls and the floor,like it was paint on a canvas. Not wasting any time, Alex called George,hoping he would evacuate everyone.  
  
George was working when he heard his phone ringing. He checked his contacts and saw that it was Alex. Curious,wondering why he would need to call him if he could just come down to his office, he answered it, and he was not, nor would he ever be, expecting the answer he got. As soon as he put the phone to his ear he heard utter chaos.

"Sir,you need to evacuate the building immediately, there is a huge fire in the south wing of the second floor and it is spreading quickly. Forget about me, I will find a way out. Your main priority should be just to get everyone out. Goodbye s-"

Before he could get a single word out to Alex he heard an anguished scream and the call cut off. And almost on que,he heard a scream and a thud. Running out of his office he saw part of the burning ceiling has fallen, so he wasted no time in yelling at everyone to evacuate the building immediately. John almost bolted up the stairs to get Alex but Lafayette held him back with tears in their eyes. Lafayette knew if John went up he wouldn't come back down, and they could not handle losing two of the people they love in one day. Lafayette knew he had to stay strong. George watched helplessly as Lafayette dragged a now sobbing John out of the building and he knew what he had to do.

**(It gets gorey around this part,so if you want to skip it for any reason, go to the next line of bold text.)**

He sprinted up the stairs to the second floor, and what he saw shocked him. The burning flames covered near every surface, shoothing embers into the air, and the smell of smoke was strong. He started to the south wing, avoiding flames, surprisingly nimble for his age. He saw Alex's familiar coat and ran for it. 

He let out a gasp, muffled by the roaring flames that surrounded them. Alex was trapped under a fallen support beam, his legs being crushed by the weight of it.His skin was a sickly color of grey,having lost it's familiar hue. The entirety of the right side of his face and arm was covered in a grotesque burn. Blood trickled from the wound like morbid rivers and bone stuck out from the more prominent areas of the burn, making chunks of white in the already disgusting mix of orange and red. He lay in a pool of his own blood, it dyed his dark brown hair and clothes a dark, and disgusting shade of red. His clothes were tattered and torn,with various rips and holes spread around them. George hastily shoved the beam off Alex's legs and suppressed the overwhelming urge to sob. Bone poked through the pale skin and his legs were bleeding heavily. George dropped to his knees and checked for a pulse and thankfully, there was one, yet it was faint,a bit too faint for George's liking.

**(OK,the gore is over,you can come out now. :) )**

George gently scooped the fragile man into his arms and bolted for the exit, making sure he didn't jostle the bleeding man too much, in fear of worsening his wounds. He barely stopped when a support beam collapsed in front of them, instead he jumped over it, wasting no time, as he knew neither of them had much of it. His vision was becoming blurry and stars danced in the corners of his eyes. His lungs strained in the smokey air and George was struggled to be able to breath. The only reason he was able to keep going were his adrenaline filled thoughts of "Gotta get to safety,gotta save Alexander."

George managed to burst out the nearest exit just in the knick of time. The doorway he had lept through moments ago collapsed barely a hair away from his retreating back. Through fading vision he saw a teary eyed Lafayette and a severely worried Hercules doing their best to comfort a hysterical John. At the sound of the doorway collapsing Lafayette shot their head up,their eyes widened at the sight of Alex and George and burst into tears themself. Whether they were tears of relief that Alex wasn't left behind, or tears of shock and distraught at the sight of their boyfriend's state, George never had the time to figure out the answer. For as soon as he handed Alex to the nearest doctor his adrenaline faded out and his lungs failed, sending him into the sweet and blissful embrace of darkness.


	2. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George wakes up inside the hospital,how does he react? And how are Alex's lovers holding up?

John anxiously paced right outside the room where Alex was being operated on, head full of worry and regret. He didn't blink much because every time he did he saw the image of his Alexander covered head to toe in ghastly burns and soot, his own blood drenching every inch of his small and fragile body. He hated himself for the fact he couldn't do anything to stop Alex's terrible fate. He didn't cry as he had no more tears to shed.

Hercules and Lafayette were across the hall, not doing much better than John, and sitting on those uncomfortable plastic chairs. Hercules held Lafayette close as they sobbed into his chest. They tried to keep a brave face but failed, the possibility of losing Alex was just too strong. Hercules wasn't faring very well either, but he knew he couldn't break down, not at that place, and not at that moment. Hercules knew it was his turn to stay strong for Lafayette and John, but how long could he last? He wasn't too far from breaking down himself. John nearly collapsed in anxiety and fear when a doctor with a forlorn expression emerged from the operating room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

George awoke with a start, his eyes snapping open to a bright, shining light before he hastily closed them again. George wondered if he died and went to heaven for a spilt second, until the pain hit him. His lungs felt as if they had been set ablaze by hundreds of torches, and his head felt like thousands of troops were marching across it. He slowly opened his eyes, as not to agitate the headache, to see a kind looking nurse to his side, fiddling with one of the various machines attached to him in the all too white room. She noticed he was awake and gave a small, suprised gasp.

"Oh good, you're finally awake, you gave us all quite the fright there Mr.Washington. I am Devi, the nurse that has been assigned to you."

He gave her a questioning look, wondering what could have happened to land him in the hospital, and before he could elaborate on the question it she continued on, noticing the look.

"Well,it seems that a fusebox exploded in a spare office and caused a major fire in your building, sir. You rushed up the burning stairs to save Mr. Hamilton, according to one of your workers. You got him out of there alive but you passed out before we could do anything! Why someone would put a fusebox in an office is beyond me.

Suddenly, as if he had been hit in the head with a hammer, his memories of that day came flooding back to him. He frantically tried to ask of Alex's condition but as soon as he tried to get his first word out, his throat clogged itself up, sending him into a rather violent fit of coughs. Devi noticed this and shook her head at him, like a mother scolding a child. She sat him up and started lightly hitting his back, to assist him.

"Sir you breathed in a heavy amount of smoke back there and we just barely got you breathing steadily. Please, do not try to say anything, it will only hurt you more if you do. If you want to ask or tell me something write it down, OK?"

She lay him back down and handed him a notpad and a pen. George nodded, graciously accepting the items, having mostly recovered from his coughing fit, but still slightly wheezing. He started to hastily write down a few questions, the first two out of the many he had.

"How long was I passed out, and what is Mr.Hamilton's condition?"

Devi's face instantly went from an encouraging smile to a depressing frown, and she let out a long, sad sigh.

"Well, you were out for a good 4 hours, and I am afraid Mr.Hamilton has been in surgery the entire time you were out, to set his legs back into the original position and to replace some bone."

George's eyes widened for a moment but he quickly shut them, his pounding headache returning and restricting his movements. The nurse's smile quickly went back up.

"Well, Mr.Washington, you need your rest, as you have just barely recovered, so I am going to leave and tend to other patients, and you are going to sleep. Do you understand me sir?"

George slowly nodded as the nurse gave him one last pitiful smile and exited the room, leaving him alone. George allowed his eyes to close and for the warm embrace of sleep to take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your amazing comments! I read all of them and they really inspire me to write more!
> 
> This chapter was a _**~strain~**_ to write because this had to be better than the first chapter by my standards.
> 
> Also I spent all night rewriting, revising, and editing is work on paper, like I always do, so as soon as this gets published I am sleeping.
> 
> I am very, very sorry for the cliffhanger. (I'm not)
> 
> Your Obedient Servant,  
>  _~Abi~_


	3. We need to talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is very important that you read, or you won't know what's up.

So,you all may be wondering why I am giving you an update instead of an actual chapter, and I can't blame you. You see, I am taking a small break to repair my mental health. 

I am gonna give it to you straight, I was planning on commiting suicide earlier today(Yesterday? Depends on the time zone I guess.) I got stopped before I could swallow the pills(Pill swallowing,how cliche, right? It seemed the least painful out of all the options.) by a close friend who is now staying with me at the moment. 

I got lectured on how "so many people will miss me," and that "they do care,they just don't show it."(This just goes to show how much of a failure I am, can't even commit suicide correctly.)

So now I am constantly being watched by someone to make sure I don't try it again. I am very, very sorry for my absence but I decided(By that I mean my friend decided.) that I need to take a small break,just for a couple of days.

So yeah, to wrap it up I am taking a couple day break due to my attempted suicide attempt. Please don't be too angry with me. I promise I will have another chapter out ASAP.

Your Obedient Servent,  
_~Abi~_


	4. I'm Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John,Lafayette, and Hercules get updated on Alex's condition. They also visit Washington. All aboard the feel train whoop whoop!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is _~slightly~_ less angst than any of the others so...enjoy!

As soon as the surgeon emerged from the operating room, John started berating him with questions.

"Is Alex OK? Is he alive? Can we see him? What happened?"

The doctor slowly put his hand up to speak and John quieted down, Lafayette and Hercules listening in from the plastic chairs.

"Mr.Hamilton has suffered a serve burn across the right side of his face and arm. We managed to stem the bleeding and bandage the wound so it may heal properly. His left knee was crushed and his right cracked,so we worked on repairing and replacing bone. His legs and arm should heal,if Mr.Hamilton chooses to give them time . We have placed him in a medically induced coma for the time being, so he doesn't wake up and get too stressed out. If he woke up now, he runs the risk of tearing the burnt areas even more. I apologise, but no one can visit him for the time being. He is just too weak. Now, for the final analysis."

The doctor's face darkened and John's worry for Alex increased tenfold.

"Sir, what happened to Alex?"

The doctor let out a sad sigh and led John to one of the chairs, refusing to make eye contact with anyone in the group.

"It seems that the burn reached his right eye, burning it so badly it could harm him if we did not remove it. So, as result of the burn, Mr. Hamilton will never see out of his right eye again." 

At those words Hercules felt his heart shatter. He knew how much that would hurt Alex. He wished he could've been there, he could have prevented everything. The small part of his brain told him that it was impossible to stop what happened, that no one could have seen what was coming. But every other area of his mind was finding new ways to blame himself for the events that took place today. All he could do was pray that Alex would stay alive, that would be enough.

Lafayette burst into a new set of tears, scooting close to Hercules and squeezed onto him tighter. What kind of cruel god enjoyed making Alex's life a living hell? He had suffered so much and now this? Part of Lafayette was telling them that Alex was a fighter, that the fact that he's alive is a miracle, but the other was doubting that he could pull through this one.

John simply shut down. His eyes became glassy and his thoughts became foggy. Only one thought shone clearly through the murky mess that was his mind: Alex is blind, and it is all his fault. He didn't doubt a single bit of it, ignoring the obvious facts, like he isn't fully blind, and he did try to save him. The part he ignored tried to protest every reason why he didn't do it, he couldn't have, that it wasn't his fault.

The doctor slowly looked up again and hesitantly spoke.

"I just got word that Mr.Washington has woken up, if you would like to see him you may. His room is 394."

John didn't reply, and Lafayette was still sobbing, so Hercules spoke up.

"That would be great doctor, we will be sure to make a visit."

The doctor smiled and went back into the operating room, allowing a heart broken Hercules to drag a silent John and a crying Lafayette to room 394.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

George once again to the bright white light of the hospital room, this time taking caution of his slightly-less pounding headache. He looked around at the empty room and let out a long, tired sigh. He thought of the events that had transpired that day and reflected on them. He did the same as the others, bombarding himself with regret.

About a half hour after George woke up, Devi walked into the room and flashed him a bright smile.

"Ah, good afternoon Mr. Washington! I hoped you were awake,you see you have some people that would like to see you. Their names are John Laurens, Hercules Mulligan, and another man with an extremely long name, though they asked me to call them Lafayette. Is it OK if they see you?"

Suprised, George nodded, wondering of all things why those three? Devi flashed him another one if her smiles and beckoned the three in. They entered the room and she quickly left, giving them their space.

"I'll leave you to it."

Hercules, John, and Lafayette all picked a seat around him. There air was silent and tense for a while until Hercules broke the silence.

"Thank you, thank you so much."

Confused, George scribbled down a quick question and showed it to Hercules.

"Why are you thanking me?

It was Hercules turn to give him the confused look.

"Sir, you saved Alex's life! He wouldn't be alive right now if it weren't for you."

George quickly shook his head, ignoring the pain and dissiness it brought upon him, and quickly went back to writing.

"Nonsense, I might have saved him, but it was too late. He was already grievously injured. I just know I could have done so much more if I only had time."

Hercules read the note and shook his head, showing it to Lafayette and John. Finally, after an eternity of silence, John spoke up.

"Sir please, you saved his life. Don't try to deny it, because your know for a fact it's true. Alexander is alive, not in the best condition, but he is alive. You gave him a chance to recover from this. Before you brought Alex out I thought he was dead, hell, I thought you were both dead. But when you ran out with Alex you gave me a small bit of what I never expected to have in that situation; hope."

George looked shocked and looked around to the others. Even if they didn't say it, that was exactly what they were thinking.

Lafayette decided to say what they had on their mind.

"I thought it was my fault. It was my fault that Alex was injured, that it was my fault for the fire, that I messed up somehow. But upon thinking about it there was nothing I could have done. I couldn't have known that a fire would start, and I didn't know that would happen to Alex. George, you need to realize that too. You did the thing I was too afraid to do. You went into the flames and you saved our Alex. You brought him back to us alive. And for that I can't thank you enough."

George felt tears well in his eyes. He didn't deserve this! He allowed Alex to be in that much pain. It was his fault!

As if Hercules was reading his mind he shook his head.

"Sir it isn't your fault this happened. Let me ask you some questions. Did you start the fire?"

George shook his head, wondering where Mulligan was taking this.

"Did you push the beam on Alex's legs?"

Again, George shook his head.

"One more, did you manage to successfully evacuate Alexander from the building alive?"

George nodded his head for the first time.

"See, then it wasn't your fault. You didn't hurt Alex, you actually did the opposite. You did nothing wrong. Nothing you could have done would prevent the events that happened today. So don't beat yourself up too much, OK? C'mon, let's let George have his space, we can go and check on Alex, OK?"

Nodding, all three left the room,leaving George alone with his thoughts. As he fell asleep to the noises of whirring and beeping from the machines strapped to his body he had one thought: _It isn't my fault..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'M BACK I'M BACK I'M BACK! I MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH I AM BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER AND I READ YOUR COMMENTS AND Y'ALL ARE SO NICE! IT WAS TORTURE NOT BEING ALLOWED TO WRITE BUT I'M BACK AND SO HAPPY!
> 
> ALSO I LIED I CANNOT WRITE ANYTHING BUY ANGST I APOLOGIZE! BUT IS STARTED THE ROAD TO RECOVERY SO YEA!
> 
> (Also can you name all of the song references?)
> 
> I am contemplating on whether I should add the Schuyler sisters or not. Adding them would mean more story, but less focus on the other characters and a longer update time. But you tell me, should I add em or should I leave it as what it is.
> 
> That is all (also editing is a bITCH)
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> **Your Obedient Servent,**  
>   
>  __  
>  **~Abi~**  
> 


	5. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after the whole ordeal, the doctors are ready to wake Alex up. How will everyone fare?

Dr. Jay slowly strolled into Alex's room, and started to take numerous machines out of his body, and replacing them with new ones. He then stuck a needle into his upper arm, injecting a sedative to make sure he doesn't freak out when he wakes up, to avoid tearing any bandages. He then calls in his three partners, knowing it is better to wake up around loved ones, so the person waking up has at least someone familiar to see.

As soon as they walked in and sat down, Dr. Jay told them the rules. Keep your voice down, don't stress him out, don't mess with the machinces, and then he told them to call him if they need him. He walked out, just as Alex started to wake up.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

The first thing Alex felt as he woke up was confusion. Why was everything spinning, and why couldn't he move his arms? For some odd reason,he didn't feel like panicking, so he just layed there, letting his body get used to not being asleep. He slowly let his eye open after about 3 minutes of laying there, and drank in his surroundings. He couldn't really see that well yet, so for now it was just multi-colored blobs.

He blinked a couple of times and noticed his right eye wasn't working correctly. His vision cleared up and he noticed the blobs around them were actually people, people that he knew, trusted, and cared about.He looked around and noticed he was in a hospital, though he doesn't know why. He looked at them with confusion, before asking a single question.

"What happened?"

The three of them looked nervously around at each other, silently debating who it was going to be to tell him the terrible news. After a little while John cleared his throat.

"Well, Alex, you were involved in a pretty bad fire. You managed to warn Washington and he was able to get all of us out, but you...you weren't as lucky. The fire had already spread around your office, leaving you trapped. Washington managed to get you out before you..before you...died."

Alex was confused, when as quick as a flash, his memories came back to him, up until he was hit by that beam. His eye widened, and that brought him back to another one of his questions.

"What happened to my eye, and why can't I open it?"

Lafayette spoke up as John looked away, suddenly feeling 5x more guilty than before. 

"Well, you see mon petite lion, Washington managed to get you out before you perished, but... you were still very injured. You will have to stay in a wheelchair for about a month, and we will change the wrappings on your arms every other day, for about 2 weeks. And your eye...well...that is never getting better."

Alex went blank at the news, not panicking due to the medicine but still in shock. He is half-blind? Great, that means he is even more useless than before. Good going Alex, you just ruined everything. He couldn't get out before he was injured and it was all his fault.They will get sick of caring for him because he is weak and he deserves to be thrown on the street and they will get tired of him and leave him and ohgodIcan'tbealoneaga-

Alex felt an arm on his wrist, not pressing down, just lightly nudging, trying to bring him back to reality, and he looked up. He saw three very worried faces looking back down at him. Hercules started to talk.

"Alex, listen honey, we love you to pieces, and you losing an eye isn't going to make us love you any less. You mean so much to us, and that will never change. We would never leave you, not even if the entire world was against us. Just because you are injured doesn't mean you are worthless, there is no way in hell you could ever be useless. We love you, OK? Nothing will ever change that, ever.

Alex nods, a fresh set of tears clouding his vision. He still had his doubts, but he felt a little more confident. He loved his partners with all of his heart, and now he finally understands that they love him too. He quickly made conversation, he had what, a week's worth of talking to make up for?

"So when am I being let out, and what did happen to Washington. Lord knows I can't stay here forever, I would go mad if I couldn't slap Jeffershit ever again."

Lafayette let out a dramatic Gasp. 

"Mon dieu Alex! You wound me! The first two people you talk about when you wake up are Washington and Jefferson. What are we? Poor, sinful creatures who musn't take up the Magnificent Alexander's time?"

Everyone chuckled to that, even Alex, who quickly responded back.

"Yes Lafayette, I am afraid we are over. I just can't waste my precious time laying here in a hospital bed talking to the three people I love the most. Now if you excuse me, I have a threesome to attend with Jefferson and Washington."

Everyone froze for a second, registering what Alex just said, until John smirked, and whipped out his phone.

"Wait, John no, don't say anythi-"

"Too late."

"JOHN MOTHER FUCKING LAURENS I SWEAR TO THE GOOD LORD ABOVE US I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! YOU BETRAYED YOUR BELOVED BOYFRIEND WHO HAS JUST WOKEN UP FROM A COMA OF WHICH HE HAS BEEN IN FOR A WEEK!"

"Oh Yea, expect the Schuyler sister's, Mac'n'sickness, Mr. Shut the fuck up, and our parents to be coming by tomorrow, they wanna see their favorite human mess."

Hercules was crying, he was laughing so hard, and Lafayette was on the ground, rolling. John had a smug smirk on his face while Alex threw the nearest teddy bear at his face, hitting his target dead on. Alex wasn't quite at a stable mental health, but he knew with the support of his partners he could get there.

Dr. Jay looked at them through the window with a content smile across on his face, letting them interact with Alex peacefully. He walked away and didn't return until late at night to check on Alex, chuckling softly as he say that the three visitors fell asleep around him.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

**The texts, since I really didn't feel like writing a new story just for these messages. Enjoy!**

**Turtles_are_great_man:** "Now if you excuse me, I have a threesome to attend with Jefferson and Washington" -Alex 2k17

 **Too_pure:** When did Alex say this?

 **Turtles_are_great_man:** Just now lol

 **Satisfucked:** HOLY SHIT HE WOKE UP? I GOTTA GO SEE HIM

 **Invisible** SAME! I AM SO EXCITED THE SCHUYLER SIBLINGS ARE COMING TOMMORROW

 **Too_pure:** HELL YEA WE ARE!

 **Turtles_are_great_man:** Holy shit watch your fucking mouth you motherfucking cinnamon roll

 **Mac'n'chill:** James and I will stop by tommorrow to say hi.

 **Baking_cookies_and_kicking_ass:** I have to pick up George, so him and I will stop by.

 **Shut_up:** I guess I will show up...

 **Turtles_are_great_man:** Perfect, Alex is hyped to see you all, well, not you Jefferson 

**Mac'n'chill:** Hey!

**Turtles_are_great_man:** Well, I will see all you lovely people (and Jeffershit) tommorrow!

 **Mac'n'Chill:** I am REALLY feeling the love here guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am reeeaaalllyyy sorry for dispearing on you guys, it is just that my father came to visit, brining along his 7th girlfriend (sugar momma, but he'll never admit it.) In the week that he was here he attempted to win back my love with money, so that was great.
> 
> I had to put on the whole "I love you and respect you like you were actually a good dad" shtick, so that kept me very busy. For now on I will try to update more often.
> 
> So again I am very sorry for leaving all 5 of you that actually read this story in the dark.
> 
> But hey THIS CHAPTER IS SIGNIFICANTLY LESS ANGST THAN THE OTHER ONES PUNCH IT IN BRO!  
>  
> 
> __  
> **Your Obedient Servent**  
>   
>  __  
>  **~Abi~**  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few things to say  
>   
> 1.I know it's short,I just thought of it at the spur of the moment and I was like "Hey,this would be pretty cool to write,so why tf not" and I can't promise the next chapter will be any longer because I **~suck~** at writing.  
>   
>  2.Yes,you **do** have permission to take away my phone.  
>   
>  3.Please comment if you **(somehow) ******managed to enjoy this. I am trying not to sound like a thirsty hoe but comments give me **~life.~ ******
> 
> Your Obedient Servant,  
>  _~Abi~_


End file.
